


High Heels

by Minatu



Series: 30 Day Challenge (Zukka) [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CFO Zuko, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sokka, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Makeup Artist Suki, Minor Toph/Ty Lee, Not Beta Read, Past Suki/Toph, awkward first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: “Suki, I’m not even a girl. He’s going to know that I’m not his date,” Sokka groaned. Sometimes he didn’t know how he got himself into these situations. He’d like to say that he wasn’t a sucker for a challenge, but he had no clue how Suki thought some heels and make-up would hide his manliness.“Yeah, sure. If you don’t let me dress you up,” Suki responded, holding a make-up brush threateningly in his direction, “Don’t you know make-up is just a step away from witchcraft?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 30 Day Challenge (Zukka) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752778
Comments: 22
Kudos: 507





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Used the OTP challenge [here](https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/133309701572/30daychallenge1). Day 4: First Date
> 
> "But the tell is in the rosebud blood vessels  
> Cheeks cannot stay silent, nor can throats forever  
> Holding back my tongue won't resolve the pressure  
> It's gotta get some time”  
> \- “Nerves” by Chaz Cardigan

“Suki, I’m not even a girl. He’s going to know that I’m not his date,” Sokka groaned. Sometimes he didn’t know how he got himself into these situations. He’d like to say that he wasn’t a sucker for a challenge, but he had no clue how Suki thought some heels and make-up would hide his manliness.

“Yeah, sure. If you don’t let me dress you up,” Suki responded, holding a make-up brush threateningly in his direction, “Don’t you know make-up is just a step away from witchcraft?” Sokka scoffed in disbelief, but held still for her to continue. A part of him was just doing this to see if he really could look like a girl. 

“Ok, done,” Suki finally said, pushing her fingers against the wig a final time to make sure it held in place. Sokka turned his head to look in the mirror and his eyes widened in surprise. He really looked like a girl! 

“Tui and La! You really!” Sokka touched the short brown wig gently, staring at himself a moment longer before looking at Suki, bewildered, “This could actually work.” Suki laughed, putting her make-up away.

“I told you,” she replied with a grin, “You look great. Now go put this dress on.” Sokka took it and the pile of silicone and spanx, his heart racing in his chest. He was starting to see all of that work he put into with Suki and Toph to sound like a girl was going to come out as useful. It had been a year long effort prank on Aang that was well worth it, but afterward, Sokka continued to use his new range for all kinds of practical jokes on other people (who were often alarmed by his ability to sound like he trapped the soul of some poor girl in his vocal cords). 

It was a struggle to get himself pulled into the outfit, shimmying the silicone into all the proper places. Then he barely pulled the bra around his broad back and hazarded a glance into the mirror as he pulled the dress on. He still couldn’t believe how different his face looked. He almost... liked it. He would certainly do this again. It was pretty fun already, and his heart raced with excitement when he saw himself in the glittering gown in the mirror. With how dressed up Sokka had to get, he understood why Suki hadn’t wanted Toph to go to this particular blind date. It was probably some scummy guy that would try to take advantage of her, and although Toph could take care of herself, there was no point in putting her through an uncomfortable evening. Sokka, however, would have fun with this. 

“You look perfect!” Suki grinned, clapping her hands together. Sokka still felt like this might be their worst idea to date, but he was really... kind of  _ into _ it. Sokka swallowed lightly, raising his voice to his chin.

“He’ll never know what hit him.” A smirk. Suki’s eyes widened for just a moment.

“Shit,” she breathed, “He really won’t.” 

* * *

Sokka was honestly feeling a bit glamorous. His heels meant that he rose above many of the patrons in the restaurant, and he could gaze down at their faces as he was met with several sweeping glances. Sokka had never had the opportunity to be a brat, but this seemed like the one time he could do exactly that as much as he wanted. A waiter guided him to his seat when he told them the party name he was meeting under, “Beifong”. Just saying the name had made several heads swivel to take him in. Sokka would’ve been nervous if he didn’t know his disguise was flawless. 

Sokka gently sat himself down in the chair and tapped his impractically long nails on the counter. They ached a little with each motion, but he refused to show that on his face. Suki had insisted the nails were necessary for the look, and Sokka was just glad he managed to convince her to keep them natural looking. Though now, Sokka thought some glitter might’ve been good. To match the dress. Not so he could obsess over the pretty colors while he was bored waiting. Definitely not that. 

“Ms. Beifong...?” Sokka looked up, and well, Toph’s date was definitely not what Sokka was expecting. First of all, that  _ scar _ . It almost didn’t surprise him at all that this was a blind date after seeing that, but Sokka controlled his expression of surprise, smoothing on a smile instead. Years of customer service had sharpened his fangs for moments like this. Surprises. 

“No,” Sokka responded simply in an airy tone. He ran his eyes over his nails to keep his disinterest apparent, “She didn’t want to meet you.” 

“O-oh,” he responded, looking unsurprised though a little embarrassed. Sokka was starting to feel a little bad for him. He was pretty attractive all things considered, now that Sokka was giving him a second glance. Surprisingly, he still sat down at the table with Sokka. He honestly wasn’t prepared to actually go through with the date. 

“I hope you don’t mind staying to eat at least,” he spoke in a soft tone with a light blush on his cheeks. Sokka realized the guy thought he was pretty. Sokka felt his heart speed up in his chest a little. Oh, he had not expected this at all. He had been all geared up to deal with some asshole, instead of  _ this _ . Whatever this was turning into. 

“I guess I could stay,” Sokka finally sighed. The table fell into a silence for a long moment, and Sokka was unwilling to break it.

“What’s your name?” Sokka’s blind date asked.

“S- Sakari,” Sokka almost gave his own name there. He felt his face heating at the near blunder. He was glad that his date hadn’t seemed to pick up on it at all.

“Zuko,” he responded, and their eyes met for the first time that evening. Sokka was surprised by the stunning gold of his eyes. He really shouldn’t be thinking about how attractive Zuko was right now. He needed to finish this date so he could disappear into the night, never to be seen again by Zuko. Making a lasting impression might be fun.

Sokka tapped his nails against the table in thought when things fell quiet between them again. Dates were awkward, Sokka was learning. Especially blind ones. Sokka wasn’t sure Suki could pay him to repeat this act. This was nothing like the gratuitous stomping of a rich boy that Sokka had signed up for. He had nothing to attack Zuko about, and he was pretty sure if he did, he’d feel like a villain. The guy seemed pretty down on his luck without Sokka lifting a manicured nail. 

“So, how many of these have you gone on anyway?” Sokka asked, leaning onto a hand. Zuko’s eyes followed the movement, and Sokka rather liked the shy looks Zuko had been giving him. Sokka knew he looked hot with all the make-up and silicone, but he sure liked that the effort was appreciated nonetheless. 

“...Too many.” Zuko didn’t meet Sokka’s eyes as he said that. From his tone alone, Sokka could tell that not a single one of them had gone well. Sokka supposed that explained how comfortable he was with the general awkwardness between them. 

“I suppose this wasn’t too much of a surprise then,” Sokka responded, deciding against his better judgement to keep the conversation going. Zuko’s eyes were drawn back to Sokka, and Sokka was pleased by the slight blush that colored his cheeks when he met Sokka’s slight smile.

“No, you were definitely a surprise,” Zuko replied, and Sokka found himself chuckling in response. He almost let his voice drop when he did, but he saved it... somehow. This entire thing was pretty difficult actually. He’d never had to hold this for so long, and he was definitely starting to feel a bit tired already. Sokka had a feeling his voice would be  _ so _ sore in the morning. 

“Oh? Was I now?” Sokka responded, letting his voice get a slight sultry tone to it. Zuko blushed harder. The reaction was certainly well worth the difficulty of the implementation. Sokka was starting to have fun with this, which probably wasn’t a good sign considering the sommelier only just poured the wine. 

“Hmm, Sakari,” Zuko started, and Sokka had almost forgotten that was the name he had given Zuko, “What do you do for a living?” Sokka was suddenly glad he had finally gotten the job he spent so many years in college for.

“I’m a paralegal,” he responded with ease. It had taken Sokka longer than most to get his bachelor’s degree since he worked at the same time. He had wanted to be a lawyer, but honestly, just getting that far had been extremely taxing on him. He was fine with where he was, and considering his current situation, it probably looked pretty good for him. 

“...what do you do?” Sokka asked after a pause where Zuko didn’t say anything in particular in response. Zuko was clearly not well versed in small talk. He made for a terrible first date. That was for certain.

“I’m the CFO for Agni Firm,” he responded after a moment, “I’m surprised you didn’t already know that.” He looked actually, kind of happy that Sokka didn’t know that. Sokka had no clue why though, usually people with big positions like that, especially as young as him, wanted to gloat about it.

“I honestly know nothing about you, Zuko,” Sokka finally responded, and why would he? He didn’t exactly keep himself updated on who all the millionaires in his zip code were. That was something Toph’s parents did. So really, all Sokka knew about him was that he was some guy with a silver spoon.

“Really?” Zuko sounded almost like he didn’t want to believe Sokka. 

“Really,” Sokka answered in a deadpan. This guy clearly didn’t get out of his own social circle much. Spending time with Toph might’ve actually been good for him. Toph would’ve razed him properly and been on her way, not having minor moments of “ _ oh fuck he’s hot _ ” and “ _ maybe we could be friends? _ ” Tui and La, Sokka was actually bad at this.

“I think you’re the first person I’ve met that doesn’t know me already,” Zuko leaned back in his chair slightly, looking somewhat relieved. Sokka couldn’t help but think it was a bit strange. He was probably going to have to ask Toph about this when he got a chance later. Sokka hadn’t managed to get the clasp open on the clutch Suki had given him all evening, and the fingernails were killing him. He was pretty sure he’d have to break one later to call an uber to go home. The little metal clasp was more formidable than he ever imagined.

“Huh, I didn’t know you were famous,” Sokka smiled, glancing up at Zuko through his fake lashes and pressing the clutch back down against his thighs. A problem for later. He didn’t want to draw attention to how much he was struggling with it. He was supposed to look like he was used to all of this... girly stuff. That was at least what his intended persona was. Who Sakari was.

“More like infamous,” Zuko responded, sipping his wine leisurely. He didn’t explain, and Sokka didn’t ask. He was trying to not be interested, but he kind of wanted to know. Tui, he hoped Toph knew. 

“Still rich though,” Sokka responded, carefully brushing his hair out of his face and resisting tucking it behind his ear. Zuko merely nodded in response. Silence fell over them once more as the waiter set their food out in front of them. Sokka stared at the large plate with barely a spoonful of food on it. He had honestly thought all the jokes about high class restaurants weren’t actually true. Turns out they were. Sokka supposed he’d have to make it last. He really didn’t want to risk messing up his make-up after all. 

By the end of it, Sokka had definitely drank more wine than ate anything, but he was honestly fine with that, considering the nice buzz he had. Enough to make everything more fun, but not enough where he forgot to keep his voice high. He was pretty sure he was flirting more than he should at this point though. Zuko was rather red after his last, not so subtle line, but Sokka couldn’t help himself with someone so pretty in front of him. He supposed he should ease up a bit though, at least enough to make his escape, which was what he should have been trying to do this entire time. 

“Well. That was fun,” Sokka said, rising onto his heels carefully. He rolled his eyes at himself for thinking such a tall pair was a good idea. He should’ve held back a little on the wine, even if it helped with the conversation. Sokka was full of bad decisions this evening. 

Zuko rose as well, his warm hand touching Sokka’s elbow for just a moment to steady him, “Are you going to need help getting back?” He looked concerned, and oh, it  _ was _ a little cute. Sokka definitely wouldn’t be needing his help though. Even though he looked like this, he was still a man underneath it all.

“Oh, no. I’ll be fine,” Sokka responded, “Thank you though. I enjoyed this more than a thought I would.” Sokka winked at Zuko, who blushed again in response. Sokka’s heart seized just a little at the sight. Sokka really needed to get out of here before he messed this up. With a deep breath, he walked out with about eighty percent of the grace he’d entered with. 

The cool air outside helped clear Sokka’s head, and he finally got the clutch to snap open without ending his nails’ careers. He was definitely more tired than he expected to be, but he’d be home soon. 

* * *

“Wait, so you’re saying the blind date was with  _ Zuko _ ?” Toph sounded shocked. Suki was clipping off the nails on Sokka’s fingers so that he could live again. 

“Yeah, he was kinda sweet,” Sokka responded, running a free hand over the stubble on the back of his head. He would miss the feeling of his fake nails against his scalp though. Something about it was absolutely  _ amazing _ . 

“Zuko is a whole can of sardines that I want nothing to do with,” Toph huffed in response, crossing her arms over her chest. Sokka blinked back his surprise.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, definitely not because he was curious. Nope, he had no interest in Zuko at all. Why would he want to know about the drama of people with piles of money anyway?

“Ugh, I don’t even want to get into it. Just know, if you think my parents are bad, his are, at least, a hundred times worse,” Toph responded, “And he has all his senses.” Sokka could tell Toph wasn’t about to get into it, but honestly, that just left him wanting to know more. 

“Thanks for going for me, Sokka,” Toph added, more as an afterthought, and Sokka merely nodded in response. He couldn’t exactly say “no problem” or “anytime” in response this time. Mostly because he definitely did not want to do that ever again. It had been fun at the time, but once he’d gotten home and woke up the next day, he had new aches and pains in places he’d never expected to. His throat was also definitely sore. He spent the whole weekend croaking like a frog, and Katara had even thought he was sick.

“Who’s Sakari?” Toph asked suddenly, and Sokka noticed she had her headphones in. 

“That was what I said my name was,” Sokka responded, “I definitely am not doing that again though. So if he’s asking about me, tell him I’m busy.” Suki laughed, clipping off the last fingernail and filing it into a smooth half circle.

“There. You’re free,” she said. Sokka wiggled his fingers happily. This was much better, even if his fingers still ached a bit. Girls were much stronger than they were given credit for. Sokka couldn’t even last a weekend with long nails. 

“Apparently Zuko liked you,” Toph grinned wickedly at Sokka, who felt himself warm at the thought. Zuko was cute, but it definitely wouldn’t work out.

“Sakari is dead to me,” Sokka responded, folding his arms across his chest.

“I know, I know,” Toph laughed, “I’m just surprised. You are apparently very good at the dating game. Zuko never stays interested.” If Sokka wasn’t blushing already, he definitely would be now. Sokka had been under the impression that the girls weren’t interested, especially with what Toph had been saying earlier, not the opposite.

“I will say though,” Sokka started, “It was fun pretending to be a girl.” 

“You were like a supermodel,” Suki responded, nodding sagely. Toph gave a wry smile.

“I wouldn’t know.” 

“We should do it again,” Suki said with an amused look toward Sokka. He opened his mouth to refuse, but Toph perked up.

“I would love to know if more guys would flirt with you or Suki at the club,” Toph looked positively evil as she said that, “You know, so I could  _ see _ too.” Sokka groaned.

“Alright,” he finally agreed, “But in a few weeks, and you two owe me. Those heels hurt.” Suki just laughed, and Toph looked like she had won the lottery. Sokka honestly couldn’t deal with them sometimes. 

* * *

“Aang! What’s up, buddy?” Sokka asked, jogging up to his friend when he spotted him in the gym. Aang had a slightly troubled expression on his face. 

“Toph sent me this weird photo,” Aang said, pulling his phone out to show Sokka. Sokka’s eyes widened as he saw the photo of him... crossdressing. He looked amazing, but he was confused as to why she sent it no context to Aang. Then he realized she was probably trying to send it to someone else, probably Ty Lee.

“Oh, that’s me,” Sokka responded. He didn’t really care if Aang knew about it. It had been fun, and he looked good. Aang’s eyes went wide.

“WHAT!?” Aang’s jaw had practically come unhinged. Sokka laughed slightly, rubbing a hand over the short, soft hair at the back of his head.

“Crazy right? Suki did it for fun. It doesn’t even look like me,” Sokka explained. Aang looked at the picture again for a moment.

“You look kinda like Katara,” he said, “That’s amazing. I didn’t even know you could do that with make-up.” Sokka grinned in response. 

“Me neither,” he replied. They didn’t talk about it much more after that, Aang switching the conversation away to whatever else had been going on with them lately, which for Sokka wasn’t much. He had been pretty swamped with work during the week, and he was still a little stuck on that date he’d been on with Zuko to look for something a little different. 

* * *

The weekend finally came around, and Sokka was back in a chair in front of a gravely serious Suki. She had even more of every little thing she had brought the last time, and Sokka wondered if this was fun for her. Suki seemed pretty enthusiastic about it at least. Sokka, well... Sokka wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this. It was exciting and fun, but it wasn’t really something he longed to do. It might be weird for a guy to enjoy dressing up like a girl without wanting to actually  _ be _ the other gender, but Sokka figured it was fine as long as no one figured out he was crossdressing. 

Besides, the whole thing took a while to get into. There were a lot more steps to making himself look like a girl than he ever thought there would be. Though Sokka supposed it was hard to notice the little differences between male and female bodies until he was really looking. This time Sokka was wearing something more suited to bar hopping, but still relatively classy because Toph was paying for the drinks since she wanted to go somewhere uptown. To show off her girls or something. Toph enjoyed nothing more than pretending Sokka and Suki were her arm candy (although Suki was  _ actually _ her arm candy once). 

Sokka once again had to stop and look at himself in the mirror. Wearing black tights had been a good call considering his leg hair, and well, the hips sat a lot more snuggly on him and stayed in place with the help of two layers of them. Plus with the soft, green turtleneck dress, he looked kind of pretty. It covered everything that would distinctly give him away at a glance, his well toned arms, his adam’s apple. It still surprised him how passable he was. Even with a sharp chin line, the wig Suki styled softened its edges. Bright orange cover up underneath it all hid his beard shadow like it had never existed at all. Every bit of his appearance was flawless, and it was almost terrifying. Sokka lifted the corners of his lips a little to have that resting smile most girls did, and he really looked the part.

“I still can’t believe how good at this you are,” Sokka commented to Suki, who rolled her eyes in response.

“I’d hope I knew what I was doing with all the drag shows I help out with,” she responded. Sokka grinned in response.

“Still, it’s impressive,” he said. Suki smiled slightly at him. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was really proud of her make-up prowess, even if she didn’t really wear it in her day-to-day. 

“Come on, slow pokes. Ty Lee’s gonna get there before us,” Toph spoke up from the couch. She had one of her headphones in, probably listening to text messages from her girlfriend. 

“Oh, Ty Lee’s coming?” Suki asked. She looked excited to see the other girl again. Sokka supposed it was a “girl’s night out” then. He took another, final glance at himself in the mirror. He was feeling a bit nervous again, but he supposed the feeling would pass eventually.

There was already quite the crowd at the club by the time they arrived, Toph holding onto each of their arms like she actually needed them to guide her in. Toph may have been blind, but she had a surprising grasp of every space she was in, like she could actually see it all. Sokka was convinced she secretly had superpowers. Ty Lee greeted them enthusiastically before Toph pulled her into a quick kiss. Sokka immediately hurried over to the bar to get himself a drink because his heels were already killing him, and a buzz would help him forget about them. 

Suki followed after him, and Sokka was confused for a moment until he remembered that he looked like a girl, which meant they needed to stay in pairs or something. Sokka really wasn’t used to all of this, but he was figuring out pretty quickly how it kind of sucked to be a pair of girls in a club. It wasn’t even five minutes before he and Suki were being flirted with by all types of sleazy looking dudes with shark tooth necklaces and way too liberal usage of mousse in their hair, and they all smelled like some flavor of the same cologne put on just a touch too heavy, making Sokka wrinkle his nose when they tried to lean in close to him.

“How do you stand this?” Sokka asked after the latest guy was sent to kick rocks, and Suki merely shrugged.

“This is just what it’s like with drunk guys who want to bone,” Suki responded, and Sokka wondered if he came off like that too when he was flirting. He blanched, and he sure hoped he didn’t seem like that. Sokka sighed into his drink. He was glad he hadn’t thought to dance, now that he was watching the floor. Sokka’s eyes continued to travel across the room when he saw someone he never expected to see, standing in a dark corner and looking just a tad angry. Someone definitely dragged him along. Sokka had never seen anyone look so sour at a club before. Bored, yes, but not irritable like that. 

“Suki, look,” Sokka started, leaning over to her and gesturing in Zuko’s direction vaguely, “That’s the guy.” Suki followed where he pointed toward, and her eyes widened. 

“That’s him?” she asked, and Sokka merely nodded. Then their eyes met, and he looked surprised to see Sokka.

“Shit,” Sokka muttered, “My cover’s blown.” Suki laughed in response.

“More like you’ve been caught. Think he’ll come over here?” 

“Tui, I hope not,” Sokka responded, “I barely kept it together last time. Now I’ve gotta keep the lie going?” Sokka was being dramatic probably, but he really couldn’t. Their entire relationship was based around a lie, and it would be so easy for Sokka to develop feelings. Sokka, however, was not particularly lucky, which had Suki laughing too loudly into her drink by the time Zuko was in front of them. 

“Sakari,” Zuko said in a firm voice, “Can I... talk to you?” Sokka glanced at Suki, who merely raised a hand in response to say “go ahead, I’ll keep making fun of you from here”. Sokka felt just a little betrayed. At least in his heels, Sokka could look down at Zuko. 

“Sure,” Sokka said after a beat, trying his best to look bored. Zuko led him outside into the cool air, which Sokka was definitely not dressed for, but he wasn’t about to mention it. They stood out there for a moment, Sokka staring expectantly at Zuko while Zuko struggled to think of what he wanted to say.

“You said you had fun,” Zuko stated finally. Sokka frowned slightly.

“Yeah, the date passed the time,” he replied. Zuko frowned, looking up into Sokka’s eyes curiously. He looked like he was trying to figure Sokka out.

“Not enough for a second date though?” his cheeks were definitely red now, and Sokka could not believe how cute this man could be. He really needed Zuko to give him a break! 

“Hmmm, yeah... no,” Sokka grimaced slightly with discomfort as he said the words, ruining the delivery a bit. Zuko looked at Sokka seriously, and for a moment Sokka thought he’d been seen through. Then Zuko merely sighed. 

“Okay.” He sounded depressed. Sokka shouldn’t feel bad, but he totally felt like he had just told the guy his dog died. Sokka decided to be honest instead. That would probably send Zuko packing for the hills.

“Look,” Sokka said, letting his voice drop, “I’m not a girl.” Zuko’s head whipped around so fast that Sokka was sure he’d break his neck. His eyes were wide, and Sokka was afraid to look away, even if he was feeling supremely uncomfortable with the situation. 

“You’re full of surprises.” Was that... a smirk? Sokka was sure that that admission would just run Zuko off, but he looked completely unaffected, and now Sokka was feeling more than a little hopeful. 

“Was that all?” Zuko asked, suddenly stepping into Sokka’s space, and he looked a bit like a demon. Sokka’s heart sped up in his chest, and as much as he definitely liked that expression on Zuko’s face, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to let it happen or not.

“My name’s also not Sakari; it’s Sokka, but yeah. That’s pretty much all I’ve got,” Sokka chuckled nervously, “Thought you’d be more, I dunno, upset about it than  _ this _ .” Sokka gestured vaguely at Zuko as his back hit the wall. Zuko took another step toward Sokka, and there was barely any space between them now.

“So, you’re definitely interested then?” Zuko said, his voice falling an octave lower, and it sent trembles down Sokka’s spine. He was pretty sure that went straight to his dick. 

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Sokka responded, a slight smile spreading across his lips as he decided, fuck it, he’s down. His hands slid up Zuko’s neck to cup his face. It was suddenly apparent how big Sokka’s hands were. He smiled slightly at how small Zuko’s face was in his hands. Zuko’s breath caught as Sokka leaned down to him. Zuko tugged Sokka forward by the waist, and their lips met. It was like being struck by lightning. As confident as Zuko had sounded moments before, he became like putty in Sokka’s hands, chasing after his lips with every parting. His eyes alight with desire in a way that shook Sokka to his very core. Sokka looked at Zuko’s wanton expression for a moment before slotting their mouths together again and taking it a step further. His tongue ran over Zuko’s wet, parting lips. He seized the opportunity without even a moment’s hesitation. He wanted more. Sokka wanted to taste Zuko. Their tongues met, and Zuko shivered into Sokka’s arms. Sokka stumbled because of his heels, but the wall caught them. 

Sokka pulled away again, running his thumb over the line of Zuko’s chin, “You want to take this somewhere?” Zuko barely nodded before they were hopping into a taxi, headed for Zuko’s apartment, since it was closer. They held hands in the taxi and were completely silent the entire ride. Sokka had a feeling it was because Zuko was too embarrassed to do a thing in front of someone else, which was fine by Sokka, even if it was a bit awkward. 

It wasn’t long before they were enclosed in Zuko’s apartment and tangled in each other again. Sokka honestly couldn’t get enough of kissing Zuko, and with every bit of clothing Sokka stripped off of him, he found surprising but exciting sights. Zuko had very little hair on him, in contrast to Sokka who had plenty of it everywhere. He liked it; Zuko’s pretty, smooth skin and Zuko’s expression made him look so vulnerable beneath Sokka’s hands. Sokka’s own clothing took considerably more effort to slip out of, but eventually he was very much the man he promised to be underneath, and Zuko drank up the sight hungrily. 

“Like what you see?” Sokka teased, but Zuko had no words to respond with, only nodding weakly in response. His flush spread all the way down his chest, and Sokka grinned at him. The illusion of a girl was completely gone, but Zuko was truly still interested. Something about that made Sokka more excited about this than he had been before. He pushed Zuko down onto his thousand thread count sheets that felt like satin against their skin. 

Sokka kissed Zuko breathless before slowly moving down his chin to kiss Zuko’s sensitive neck. Shuddered gasps slipped through Zuko’s lips, encouraging Sokka to do more. The soft drag of his teeth made Zuko sound like he was breaking, and Sokka finally licked and sucked at the base of Zuko’s throat where he seemed to be the most sensitive. Frantic pants and gasps left Zuko’s lips, and he held on tightly to Sokka as if he might disappear. His nails dug into Sokka’s shoulders, and Sokka’s free hand traveled the expanse of Zuko’s skin. 

Satisfied with the tall tent in Zuko’s boxers, Sokka began his way down Zuko’s body, nipping and kissing gently at his skin. Zuko shivered, his golden eyes practically glowing in the low light of the room as he watched Sokka’s every action closely as if dedicating each kiss to memory like he might not ever have it again. Sokka was certain that he would though. He was already in love with whatever this was. He could become addicted from only the sound of Zuko’s breathy moans. 

Sokka’s hand pressed over Zuko’s tent, squeezing him gently through the fabric. Zuko trembled, lips hanging open with a silent cry. Zuko was gorgeous like this. His expression practically begged Sokka to continue. Sokka would be more than happy to give him exactly that after he drank in the sight for just a bit longer. Sokka squeezed Zuko again, and Zuko’s spine curled, bringing them even closer together. Sokka grinned, pressing a kiss into the soft trail of hair that led down to where Zuko wanted his attention the most. 

Sokka helped Zuko out of his boxers, and Zuko blushed again, clearly liking that a lot. Sokka grinned at him. He couldn’t help the soft praise that slipped through his lips at the expression, “Cute.” Zuko smiled slightly at him, and Sokka’s heart leapt in his chest. 

He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Zuko’s weeping tip. Zuko shuddered, a hand falling over his kiss reddened lips as he held back a moan. Sokka grinned wolfishly at him, his hands rubbing and squeezing Zuko’s thighs gently. He was teasing him a little about what was to come, but Sokka couldn’t help himself. He dipped his head, licking a stripe up Zuko’s cock and cleaning it of his precum. Zuko  _ keened _ , and Sokka couldn’t believe how sensitive he was. They had only barely begun. Sokka pressed another kiss before finally taking the tip into his mouth, his hand coming up to grip the base of him. Zuko moaned loudly, Sokka’s name passing through his lips as he did and sending shivers down Sokka’s spine. He rutted against the sheets as he swirled his tongue around Zuko’s salty tip, diligently watching every shudder pass through Zuko as he began to thrust up into Sokka. Zuko was coming completely undone for Sokka, and Sokka didn’t dare miss a moment of this masterpiece. 

“Sokka... Sokka,” Zuko gasped, repeating his name like a mantra. Sokka could tell he was close, and he worked him faster and harder, his wrist twisting around him until he finally cried out loudly. Sokka’s mouth was filled with his reward for all his efforts, and Zuko lay panting beneath him. Sokka leaned up to Zuko to pull him into a soft kiss, which Zuko leaned into happily, his eyes fluttering closed. Sokka cradled the nape of Zuko’s neck, holding him up to him. Zuko’s hands soon found Sokka’s warmth, running over him hesitantly. It was clear that Zuko had never done this before in his cautious movements. Sokka clasped his own hand over Zuko’s .

“Tighter,” he instructed him in a gruff voice. Just having the other man’s hand on him was affecting him in ways he hadn’t even expected. He looked up into Zuko’s warm, golden eyes, shuddering at the sight of Zuko biting his lower lip. Zuko looked absolutely pornographic. Sokka gasped softly, his fingers grazing over Zuko’s cheek. He pulled the other man for a slow kiss, completely losing himself in the moment. Sokka’s heart raced as he took in Zuko’s adorable expression. He was getting so close now, his hips bucking up against Zuko’s hand. He panted softly, expression screwing up, and Zuko watched him with an equally intense expression. Sokka spilled into Zuko’s hand with a groan, pulling Zuko in for another desperate kiss. 

They pulled apart, breathless with easy smiles on their faces. Sokka didn’t have anything to say, letting his drowsiness wash over him as Zuko cuddled up into his chest, warm as a furnace that Sokka welcomed happily. They could talk in the morning. For now, Sokka was just happy to have Zuko in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
